Valentine Star
by Kaoru Hiiyama
Summary: H-1 to valentine day and Kuroro's little brother, Mocha, suddenly gave an invitation to his friend's villa, a multipairing fic with some OCs, One-Shot! R&R Please! Special for Valentine's Week Festival in HxH Community


Minna-saaaaan~

this is my second entry for **Valentine's Week Festival in HxH Community in Facebook**,

this is a one-shot, a colosal romance story, and a spin-off of my Star Trilogy, which is written in English,

but for you guys who haven't read the Trilogy's yet, **you can checked my profile to know who Lulu and Amy are** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Hunter x Hunter and its characters all belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Genre**: Romance, Humor, Family, Drama, Fluff, etc.

**Warning**: Kurapika and Alluka are female here

**Pairing(s)**: KuroPika, GonAlluka, ShalShizu, KilluAmy(Amy is my OC), MochaLulu (both are my OCs)

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine Star<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuro-niichaaan!", pekik Mocha riang, bocah berambut hitam itu berlari dari pintu depan rumah mereka langsung ketempat dimana kakaknya sedang duduk saat ini, sebuah sofa berukuran cukup besar yang berada ditengah-tengah ruang santai yang letaknya cukup jauh dari pintu masuk,<p>

"Hn?", sahut Chrollo datar, kurang lebih karena dia sedang tenggelam dalam buku bacaannya yang terbilang sulit itu,

"Lihat iniii", seru Mocha penuh semangat, pria bermata onyx itupun akhirnya menoleh,

"Apa?", jawabnya singkat tanpa ekspresi, Mocha berhenti berlari saat ia sudah berada disamping kakaknya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kelihatannya ia tadi terlalu bersemangat, ia pun mengeluarkan inhaler dari sakunya, dan menghirupnya perlahan-lahan sambil mengatur nafas, Chrollo hanya menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya,

_apa yang membuatnya sampai bersemangat seperti ini_, pikirnya sambil menatap Mocha yang terlihat mulai bisa mengatur pernafasannya lagi,

"Ini", Mocha menyerahkan sebuah flyer, Chrollo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat isi flyer tersebut, ya, itu adalah sebuah villa penginapan musim dingin khusus valentine,

"Lulu bilang, Amy, temannya mengajaknya kesini, tapi katanya untuk bisa kesini butuh pasangan, jadi dia mengajakku", cerita Mocha pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, Chrollo sendiri hanya menyimak sambil memutar otak demi menerka maksud dari cerita adiknya itu,

"Terus?", ia berkata akhirnya, Mocha menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya,

"U-ukh, memangnya Kuro-niichan sudah punya rencana buat valentine sama Kurapika-neechan?", tanyanya kesal, yang kemudian membuat Chrollo berpikir lagi,

_hmm..benar juga, valentine ya_, pikirnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya, lalu ia kembali menatap Mocha,

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?", ujarnya dengan nada kasual, Mocha masih menunjukkan muka cemberutnya, Chrollo pun menghela nafas,

"Baiklah, maaf ya Mocha, aku tidak menghiraukanmu tadi", katanya tenang, dengan gestur yang menunjukkan ia sedang berusaha membujuk adik kecilnya itu, ia tahu benar tabiat adiknya itu kalau sudah begini, tapi berhubung saat ini hanya ada ia dan adiknya saja disini, iapun memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan sikap ala 'Danchou'nya, karena toh itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana yang ada saat ini,

"Iya, tapi aku mau parfait sebagai gantinya", balas Mocha serius, Chrollo tersenyum tipis,

"Iya, nanti ya, setelah kau lanjutkan ceritamu", senyum diwajah Mochapun mengembang,

"Okay", katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, Chrollo sedikit merasa lega karena adiknya tidak terlihat ingin mempersulit dirinya saat ini,

"Hmm..jadi kakak, aku sih mengiyakan saja, dan lagi aku berpikir untuk merayakan valentine-nya beramai-ramai, jadi, aku mengajak Shalnark juga tadi", imbuh anak berumur 15 tahun itu, ia terdengar senang,

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajakku juga, begitu?", balas sang Danchou laba-laba dengan nada datarnya,

"Iya, soalnya Shal mengajak pacarnya juga, jadi kupikir pasti seru", katanya lagi, Chrollo menatap Mocha penasaran, tapi Mocha segera menyadarinya,

"Sudahlah, pokoknya Kuro-niichan ikut saja, aku juga belum tahu siapa pacarnya Shal kok", katanya lagi, Chrollo pun bangkit dari kursinya dan sedikit memainkan rambut hitam Mocha,

"Baiklah, parfait kan?", katanya ketika melihat tatapan Mocha yang penuh arti yang ditujukan padanya itu, Mocha mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat menagih janji sang kakak.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, siapa saja yang akan datang?", tanya Kurapika pada kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang mengemudikan mobil,<p>

"Entahlah, tapi tadi Mocha bilang dia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya", sahut Chrollo datar,

"Disamping itu..kau mengajak siapa saja, Putri?", sambung pria bermata onyx itu, nada suaranya terdengar jahil,

"Eh? Itu…aku mengajak Gon dan Killua, lalu katanya Killua akan mengajak adiknya juga", sahut Kurapika santai, sebuah pertanyaan terbersit dikepala pemuda itu,

"Kau tidak mengajak Leorio?", tanyanya santai, sayangnya Kurapika malah tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut seorang Chrollo Lucilfer,

"Tidak ah, nanti kamu cemburu", ujarnya geli, Chrollo hanya menyeringai tipis,

"Kenapa? Memangnya dia selingkuhanmu?", katanya pada gadis itu, Kurapika langsung tersendak seketika dan tahu bahwa dirinya kalah telak jika bermain kata dengan sang pemuda Lucilfer itu,

"Enak saja, bukan, tapi kata Gon dan Killua sebaiknya jangan membahas soal valentine dulu dengan Leorio", papar gadis berambut pirang itu dengan nada menyerah,

"Oh", Chrollo hanya menyahut singkat,

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, tapi kenapa?", tanya Chrollo dengan wajah datar, Kurapika mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Katanya kamu tidak peduli, kok malah bertanya?", sahutnya dengan wajah bingung,

"Jawab saja", sahut Chrollo lagi, masih tidak menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang disampingnya, maklum sedang menyetir,

"Karena dia sedang ada ujian di kuliah kedokterannya", Kurapika menjawab pasrah, berpikir bahwa toh tidak ada gunanya sama sekali mendebat kekasihnya ini lebih jauh lagi, tidak akan ada hasilnya, hanya akan menambah jumlah kekalahan dirinya saja, jadi sebagai gadis yang sudah merasa dirinya dewasa, ia tidak menaruh minat untuk membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran, coret, bulan-bulanan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

><p>"Nah, Gon, perkenalkan, ini adikku, namanya Alluka", kata Killua santai sambil menunjuk kearah Alluka yang berdiri dibelakangnya,<p>

"Eh, namaku Gon Freecs, salam kenal ya", ujar Gon sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Alluka hanya sedikit mencuri lihat kearah Gon dari balik Killua, buatnya, ini kali pertama ia berada diluar rumah dan diperkenalkan pada teman kakaknya,

"Onii-chan..", bisiknya pada Killua,

"Apa?", sahut Killua datar, Gon hanya memandang kedua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya,

"A..aku…..", Alluka berujar terbata-bata, wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah muda tipis, Killua hanya tersenyum jahil seperti biasanya,

"Sudah sana, Gon bukan Illumi kok", katanya meyakinkan gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menariknya hingga kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Gon,

"Eh..namaku Alluka, sa..lam..kenal juga", balas gadis itu, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Gon, seketika jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, sebab ini adalah kali pertama ia berkenalan dengan seorang pemuda yang bukan pelayannya, melainkan teman kakaknya, dan ini membuatnya sangat berdebar-debar.

Tanpa sadar keduanya saling berjabat tangan terlalu lama, ya, karena Gon pun merasa sedikit berdebar-debar mengingat baru kali ini ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat ringkih dan pemalu, agaknya berbeda dengan gadis pertama yang pernah ia kenal dalam hidupnya (baca: Kurapika) yang membuatnya teringat pada Bibi Mito, dan itu membuatnya merasa biasa saja,

_habis, rasanya seperti melihat Bibi Mito_, katanya waktu itu.

Killua melihat kearah dua orang itu dengan tatapan geli, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Gon sampai se-nervous itu, dan penyebab ke-nervous-an Gon tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri, Alluka.

"Kalian, sudah berkenalannya?", ujar pemuda berambut putih itu tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat keduanya kaget dan segera menarik tangan masing-masing dengan wajah yang semakin memerah,

"Maaf!", ujar keduanya serempak, yang membuat Killua semakin merasa geli sehingga ia pun tertawa keras dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Maka semua rombongan, dalam hal ini, Kurapika bersama Chrollo, Mocha bersama Lulu, Amy, Shalnark, dan Shizuku, serta Gon bersama Killua dan Alluka, sama-sama berangkat menuju lokasi penginapan tersebut yang terletak disuatu lokasi yang cukup terkenal.<p>

"Jadi, sebenarnya ini bukan penginapan umum?", tanya Mocha, pada gadis yang sebenarnya mengundang mereka semua, Amy,

"Iya, itu penginapan milikku, tapi aku berniat membukanya khusus untuk special occasion kayak valentine dan lain-lain", sahut gadis berambut pirang itu sambil merapikan rol rambutnya,

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau buat di penginapan itu untuk valentine?", tanya Shalnark pelan,

"Hn? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar khusus, hanya semacam games, nanti juga kalian akan tahu", katanya lagi, Shalnark dan Mocha saling berpandangan,

_games macam apa?_, pikir keduanya sepakat, Shizuku tampak santai saja dan tetap membaca buku yang memang sejak tadi dibacanya,

"Kenapa kalian semua secemas itu, valentine kan masih besok", katanya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya,

"Tuh kan, kalian terlalu khawatiran tuh", kata Amy lagi, kedua pria lalu menghela nafas dan sama-sama menggaruk belakang kepala mereka, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, yang sebenarnya tidak gatal,

_waduh_, batin keduanya dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya dimobil yang dikemudikan oleh supir keluarga Zoldyck dan berisi Gon, Killua, dan Alluka, terjadi demam diam berkepanjangan,<p>

"Hei Gon", Killua akhirnya memulai pembicaraan, sementara baik Gon maupun Alluka masih sama-sama diam dengan wajah yang sama-sama menghadap ke jendela,

"Ada apa Killua?", tanya Gon pelan, ia membalikkan pandangannya hingga ia kini dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Killua, sementara Alluka masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah saat ini,

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu?", tanya Killua lagi, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang bisa panjang,

"Mmmm…sudah sih, tapi kami berpisah lagi", kata Gon sendu, Killua seketika merasa tidak enak,

"Eh, maaf..", katanya menyesal,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, biasa saja, haha", Gon berujar miris, ia tersenyum yang dirasanya agak ia paksakan, Killau ikut tertawa juga bersama Gon, sementara Alluka yang berada disamping Killua entah kenapa merasa sedih, seolah ia dapat merasakan kesedihan dalam kata-kata yang dikatakan Gon barusan.

"Alluka, kamu kenapa?", ujar Killua penasaran saat melihat Alluka yang menunduk,

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Onii-chan, cuma agak bosan", katanya berbohong, sambil sedikit menyeka airmatanya dengan lengan kimononya, ia masih menunduk, tentu agar airmatanya tak terlihat sedikitpun oleh sang kakak,

_kenapa aku menangis.._, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan bingung, andai kedua pemuda disampingnya bisa melihatnya saat ini, tentu mereka sudah menanyai dirinya macam-macam, yang untungnya tidak.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya semua rombongan pun sampai ke tempat yang dituju, sebuah villa besar yang terletak diantara perbukitan yang agak bersalju, dingin sih, tapi terlihat sangat indah dan menakjubkan, Amy turun paling pertama bersama rombongannya, yang membuat Chrollo memusatkan perhatiannya pada sepasang anak buahnya, Shalnark dan Shizuku, iapun turun dari mobilnya, dan segera menuju kearah kedua orang itu,<p>

"Ada yang mau kalian sampaikan?", katanya dingin, Shalnark dan Shizuku jelas kaget melihat Chrollo disana,

"Eh..Danchou..itu…", Shalnark mencoba beralasan, tapi Chrollo malah tersenyum tipis,

"Sejak kapan?", tanyanya santai, ia tidak ingin mengintimidasi salah satu bawahan kesayangannya itu (mengingat Shalnark itu sepupu dekatnya Kurapika), yang jelas akan membuatnya berada dalam masalah besar dengan kekasih hatinya yang sangat mudah tersinggung itu,

"Hm? Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini", kata Shalnark lagi, sebuah fakta yang agak mengagetkan memang, tapi Chrollo sangat lihai menutupi emosinya, selama itu tidak berhubungan dengan Kurapika tentunya,

"Hei, ada yang bisa membantuku?", seru seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang bergumul dibelakang mobil milik sang Danchou Laba-laba tersebut, Chrollo pun langsung menuju kesana tanpa berkata-kata lagi, yah daripada disemprot dihari valentine? Kan lebih kacau lagi nantinya..

* * *

><p>Hari sudah cukup gelap, dan semua barang sudah berpindah dari bagasi ke lobi villa, tapii… mereka sedang berkumpul, semua, membicarakan siapa-tidur-dikamar-mana-bersama-siapa tentunya,<p>

"Hn, bagaimana kalau tidur dengan pasangan masing-masing?", kata Amy memberi ide, ya, sebagai gadis yang lahir dan besar dikota yang bebas, apalagi sarannya?

"Tidak, itukan tidak baik", kata Gon dengan polosnya, yang kemudian disetujui oleh Lulu, Shalnark, Shizuku, Mocha (yang tentu belagak polos), Alluka, dan Kurapika, tapi pacar dari gadis berambut pirang pendek itu malah berniat menggoda gadisnya, apalagi setelah Kurapika ikutan voting soal kamar tidur,

"Memangnya kamu tidak suka tidur denganku, sayang?", goda sang pimpinan laba-laba sambil merangkul bahu Kurapika, yang langsung mendengus kesal dan menunjukkan death glare nya ke Chrollo,

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU TIDUR DENGANMU BODOH!", bentak gadis itu keras sambil menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari bahunya, yang lain sih hanya bisa menutup telinga masing-masing lantaran suara gadis itu benar-benar keras,

"Oi Kurapika, kalau mau bentak Chrollo ngga usah sekeras itu juga kali", ujar Killua kesal,

"Iya iya maaf", protes Kurapika sambil melempar death glare-nya pada Chrollo, yang malah menghadiahi gadis itu dengan senyum kemenangannya,

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah mengantuk nih!", ujar Lulu akhirnya, sambil melepaskan headset model gothic yang terpasang ditelinganya, beberapa dari mereka menduga kalau ia tidak mendengar keributan tadi lantaran lagu yang terpasang di Ipod-nya pasti antara Rock atau Heavy Metal, yang tentu suaranya lebih keras dari keributan barusan,

"Oh iya, berhubung kapasitas satu kamar itu dua orang, kita undi saja!", usul Amy lagi, walaupun masih tidak rela karena khawatir soal keberuntungannya sendiri,

"Undi? Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Shalnark, biarpun dia adalah seorang yang biasanya mengerti, tapi kalau soal permainan orang-orang semacam Amy, dia juga tidak begitu paham,

"Begini", kata Amy sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar post-it notes dan sebuah spidol berwarna merah.

Gadis itu kemudian juga mengeluarkan papan tulis,

"Hitung orang!", perintahnya sambil mulai menghitung,

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, sama aku jadi 10!", serunya sambil menuliskan angka 1 sampai 5 dipapan tulis, lalu dipasangkan dengan 6 sampai 10, kemudian gadis itu juga menuliskan angka 1 sampai 10 diatas kertas-kertas tersebut dan melipat kertas-kertas itu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam kotak kecil dan mengocoknya,

"Nah sekarang ambil, masing-masing satu!", kata gadis itu lagi,

"Orang dengan nomor 1 berpasangan dengan nomor 6, 2 dengan 7, dan seterusnya", lanjutnya,

"Dan tidak ada protes apalagi bertukaran, kita akan menempati kamar 1 sampai 5 karena kamar yang lain belum benar-benar disiapkan dengan baik, masih dibawah standar", kata gadis itu tegas, dan semua pun mengambil undian yang menegangkan itu.

* * *

><p>"UUKH KENAPA AKU HARUS TIDUR DENGANMU SIIIIH!", terdengar suara dari sebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh Kurapika, dan tentu saja kekasihnya yang bernama Chrollo itu,<p>

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes, tidur sana", pemuda itu berujar datar sambil membolak-balik halaman buku yang dibacanya,

"Tidak mau, memangnya kau siapa bisa menyuruhku? Kalau aku tidur nanti kau berbuat macam-macam lagi?", tanya Kurapika penuh curiga sambil menatap Chrollo dengan pandangan waspada,

"Hn, memangnya kau kira aku akan melakukan apa?", tanya Chrollo yang jelas-jelas bermaksud menggoda gadis pirang yang cepat sekali naik darah itu, wajah Kurapika tentu saja jadi merah padam mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya, seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa ialah yang berpikiran macam-macam,

"A-aku…t-tidak..akh! sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!", balas gadis itu akhirnya, ia pun naik keatas tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu tersadar bahwa kamar itu hanya memiliki satu ranjang,

"Hei bodoh! Kau tidur di sofa itu saja ya!", serunya dengan wajah agak blushing sedikit,

"Terserah, lagipula aku juga tidak berencana untuk tidur", katanya pada gadis itu, Kurapika jadi merasa tidak enak dibuatnya, tapi tentu ego dan harga dirinya menolak untuk dijatuhkan demi kenyamanan bersama,

"Ya sudah! Selamat tidur!", katanya lagi sambil menutup dirinya dengan selimut dan tertidur tak lama kemudian.

Menyadari gadis itu sudah tidur, Chrollo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan kesamping tempat tidur, dibelainya wajah gadis itu perlahan, dan ia tersenyum melihat wajah tidur gadisnya yang terlihat sangat damai itu,

"Kamu itu sebenarnya manis, seandainya sikapmu tidak buruk begitu", bisiknya pada gadis itu, yang masih saja terlelap, mungkin lelah, tapi yang jelas dia tidak terbangun, iapun mengecup pelan dahi gadis itu setelah menyingkirkan poni yang menutupinya,

"Semoga kau bermimpi indah, Putri", katanya lagi sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membaca bukunya lagi.

* * *

><p>"Lulu, dongengin~", pinta Mocha manja pada gadis punk yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi usai menghapus make-up hitam-hitam tebalnya itu, ia menatap Mocha datar,<p>

_yaaah ini sih berasa bareng Kuro-niichan aja, bedanya apa_, tanya bocah itu dalam hati, ia menatap lurus pada mata coklat Lulu yang menatapnya datar, nyaris dingin malahan,

"Ok", sahutnya singkat, yang tentu membuat Mocha terkejut sampai matanya membulat sempurna, sama sekali tak terlintas dibenaknya kalau Lulu yang notabenenya tomboy, punk, dan gothic mania itu akan mengatakan iya saat ia memintanya mendongeng,

"Hei, Mocha, mau cerita apa?", Lulu membuyarkan lamunan Mocha yang asyik dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri,

"Eh? Apa? Hmmmm…cerita karangan Lulu sendiri deh! Aku sudah bosan dengan cerita-cerita yang sudah ada", ujar Mocha bersemangat, niatnya sih ngerjain Lulu sambil berpikir kalau gadis itu pasti akan mendongengkan cerita-cerita horror atau sadis,

"Oke", katanya sambil menghela nafas pelan dan mulai mencari cerita yang bisa ia sampaikan pada Mocha.

Beberapa menitpun berlalu dan akhirnya Lulu kelihatannya sudah mendapatkan idenya, tapi ternyata Mocha harus menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak membaca pikiran Lulu dan malah melanjutkan aksinya mengerjai gadis itu,

"Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pangeran bernama So-Spoiled-Prince…", Lulu memulai narasinya perlahan, Mocha pun menyimak dengan baik, sebuah cerita tentang seorang pangeran kecil manja yang suatu hari langsung dilimpahi kekuasaan dan tanggung jawab karena orangtuanya dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat bernama So-Damn-Evil menjadi bola bulu yang tidak bisa bicara.

Pangeran So-Spoiled-Prince pun harus menduduki tahta sambil mencari apapun yang bisa mengembalikan orangtuanya kewujudnya semula, mudah? Tidak, karena pangeran So-Spoiled-Prince sangat manja dan tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal apapun mengenai kerajaan.

Hingga suatu hari, salah seorang hulubalang yang diperintahkan pangeran kecil ini untuk mencari bantuan kembali dengan sebuah berita baik, ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantu kerajaan dan pangeran So-Spoiled-Prince sendiri.

Pangeran So-Spoiled-Prince jelas senang mendengarnya, tapi kesenangan itu berubah saat ia tahu siapakah penolongnya, seorang peri danau bernama So-Beautiful-Fairy, karena sebuah rumor mengatakan kalau peri itu hanya menolong dengan satu cara, yaitu mantra D.I.Y. atau Do-It-Yourself, yang artinya ia hanya memberi sebuah clue, dan pangeran So-Spoiled-Prince harus tetap mencarinya sendiri.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendatangi peri So-Beautiful-Fairy, karena selainnya tak seorangpun bisa menolong kedua orangtua So-Spoiled-Prince, dan So-Spoiled-Prince sendiri tentu tak ingin berlama-lama berada dikursi raja yang merepotkan.

Iapun kemudian mendatangi tempat peri So-Beautiful-Fairy dan meminta pertolongannya, peri So-Beautiful-Fairy pun terenyuh dengan keinginan keras pangeran So-Spoiled-Prince, dan memutuskan untuk membantu, lalu ia memberi So-Spoiled-Prince sebuah cermin yang katanya bisa menunjukkan apa yang bisa membantu kedua orangtua So-Spoiled-Prince, dan sang pangeran pun memulai pencariannya atas barang-barang yang mungkin dibutuhkannya.

"Hei, Mocha, jangan tidur dulu dong! Aku kan belum selesai cerita!", seru Lulu saat ia menyadari sosok disampingnya telah tertidur pulas, iapun menghela nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

* * *

><p>Dikamar lain lagi, tepatnya yang ditempati oleh Gon dan Alluka, terlihat keduanya sedang duduk dikedua tepi tempat tidur dan saling membelakangi,<p>

"Alluka saja yang tidur dikasur, aku disofa saja ya", kata Gon setelah mereka berdiam-diaman sejak masuk kamar tadi,

"Eeehh…kok begitu…tidak, Gon-kun saja yang tidur dikasur, aku saja yang disofa", sahut Alluka malu-malu, ia merasa wajahnya menghangat saat ini,

"Jangan, nanti kamu masuk angin kalau tidur disofa, kamu dikasur saja ya", kata Gon lagi, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa gugup sekali kalau bicara dengan Alluka,

"Ti-tidak, jangan, nanti malah Gon-kun yang masuk angin..", sahut Alluka lagi suaranya terdengar bergetar karena malu bercampur gugup, lalu terjadi keheningan sunyi lagi diantara keduanya, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu mau bicara apa dan bagaimana, suasana pun menjadi canggung,

_uuukh, kok aku nervous banget siih_, keluh Alluka dalam hati, tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara Nanika,

'Alluka, aku mau ketempat Killuaaaa', kata Nanika, sepertinya ia merasa cemburu karena tadi, setahunya Onii-channya tidak bersama Alluka, dan itu membuatnya gelisah,

'Tapi Nanika, aku tidak tahu Onii-chan dimana', jawab Alluka sendu, ia bahkan saat ini sedang bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri tapi Nanika malah menanyakan soal Onii-chan dan entah kenapa Alluka kali ini tidak merasa nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu,

'Tapi Allukaaaa?', Nanika berkata lagi, ia terdengar sedih,

'Nanika maaf, tapi aku sepertinya menyukai teman Onii-chan', tutur Alluka pada Nanika, takut-takut karena ia khawatir akan menyakiti bagian lain dari dirinya itu,

'Tapi Nanika cuma suka Killua, Alluka mengerti kan?', Nanika terdengar sangat sedih kali ini, sepertinya ia merasa tak akan menang melawan Alluka sebagai pemilik raga yang juga ditempatinya ini,

'Iya, aku mengerti, mengerti sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa Nanika', jawab Alluka kelu, sebagian dari hatinya sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu kepada Nanika, tapi menyadari apa saja yang sudah terjadi seharian ini, Alluka tahu apa penyebabnya, dan itu juga karena ia telah melihat bagaimana Nanika terhadap Onii-channya selama ini, membuatnya berkesimpulan kalau mungkin saja saat ini ia sedang menyukai seseorang seperti Nanika menyukai Onii-channya, tapi kepada Gon-kun, teman dekat Onii-channya, dan mungkin saja itu yang membuat suasana diantara mereka berdua jadi canggung begini,

_mungkinkah_, Alluka bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk berbalik, apalagi menanyakannya.

Sementara Alluka dan Nanika sedang berdebat panjang secara rahasia, Gon membalikkan punggungnya dan menatap punggung gadis itu, yang tertutup rambut panjangnya yang terurai sampai pinggangnya, lalu ia menghela nafas,

_baiklah, mumpung dia tidak menyadarinya, aku akan ke sofa saja_, pikir bocah itu sambil beranjak perlahan dari atas kasur dan pindah ke sofa, agak dingin sih, tapi, tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkan Alluka yang tidur disofa itu,

_entah kenapa…rasanya aku ingin menjaganya…_, bisik Gon dalam hati, ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, dan ini membuatnya bingung.

Sejenak kemudian Alluka pun berbalik dan mendapati Gon telah terlelap di sofa dengan wajah damai dan lelah, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengambil bed cover yang menutupi tempat tidur tersebut, dan menariknya sampai ketempat Gon tertidur, diselimutinya pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia tersenyum lagi, lalu saat tersadar ia sudah mendaratkan kecupan lembut dipipi teman Onii-channya itu, Alluka tersentak, pipinya merah sekali, ia buru-buru kembali kedekat kasur dan membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur itu,

_apa yang baru saja kulakukaaaan?_, batinnya panik, yang dilanjutkan dengan usaha kerasnya menutup kedua matanya dan menarik selimut tipis yang masih tersisa diatas tempat tidur itu, tak lama kemudian iapun tertidur juga, dengan wajah damai dan seulas senyum terukir diparasnya.

* * *

><p>Killua, yang secara undian berpasangan dengan Amy, sudah terlelap, begitu pula Amy yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya, sepertinya mereka tidak berniat untuk ribut sama sekali, tadi saja mereka malah merencanakan kegiatan besok, dan sepakat untuk merahasiakannya dari yang lain, lalu tertawa bersama saking gelinya.<p>

Kalau Shalnark dan Shizuku, hmmmm…...mereka sama-sama tidak berniat untuk tidur, dan malah asyik bermain kartu, yang dicuri pemuda itu dari tempat penyimpanan kartu milik Hisoka,

"Ah, aku menang lagi!", serunya riang, sejak tadi ia sudah berkali-kali mengalahkan gadis berambut hitam itu tapi yang bersangkutan masih saja mau diajak bermain, dan tentu saja itu menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah sore lagi, dan ini adalah hari-H nya, yaitu valentine, Amy tadi membuat pengumuman kepada seluruh tamu kalau jam 7 nanti akan diadakan pesta dansa blind date, apa itu?<p>

Begini, mulai sejak jam 4 sore ini, seluruh pria diharapkan menuju ruang ganti pria, begitu pula dengan para gadis, mereka akan bersiap-siap. Lalu, jam 6.30, mereka akan dibimbing oleh seorang guide untuk menuju ballroom, dalam keadaan tak bisa melihat karena mata mereka akan ditutup, soal hadiah valentine?

Yaaa mereka harus menyiapkannya dari jam 4 tadi sekalian bersiap-siap.

Mereka nantinya akan berdansa dengan pasangan se-ketemunya mereka, dan itu bisa saja menjadi ujian sebab, mereka belum boleh membuka penutup mata mereka sampai mereka mulai berdansa, jadi, harap bisa benar-benar mengenal kekasih masing-masing hanya dengan sentuhan tangan, ya, hanya tangan saja yang boleh bersentuhan, tanpa suara, tanpa melihat.

* * *

><p>Diruang ganti pria, tidak terlihat keributan yang berarti, baik Chrollo, Shalnark, Mocha, Gon, dan Killua, semuanya terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja, dalam mengenakan tuksedo masing-masing tentunya, hanya terdengar sedikit diskusi yang dimulai oleh Killua,<p>

"Jadi, kau menyukai Alluka Gon?", tanya Killua mendadak semua mata pun tertuju pada Gon yang kemudian jadi salah tingkah,

"E-eh..itu…", Gon terlihat sangat gugup dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya sih wajar, secara dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis sebaya sebelumnya, paling-paling Kurapika, tapi gadis pirang itukan tidak bisa disebut 'gadis' secara dia cenderung tomboy dan galak, yang kalau menurut Gon malah mengingatkannya pada Bibi Mito, dan kemudian tidak mungkin ada perasaan lebih selain mengganggapnya bagai ibu sendiri.

"Sudah Killua, kasihan tuh Gon-nya, lagian, kau juga tidak ada masalah kan?", Mocha angkat bicara saat melihat Gon yang merasa tersudut, sedikitnya, oleh perkataan Killua, Killua lalu hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"Iya sih, lagipula aku juga ada Amy, tenang saja Gon, kalau memang iya, aku pasti mengizinkan kok", katanya santai, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Gon pelan, menenangkan sahabatnya itu,

"Kalian tahu, aku justru mengkhawatirkan ruang ganti wanita", kata Chrollo tiba-tiba, sekejap saja semua langsung tahu alasannya dan mereka agak bergidik ngeri,

"Iya juga…", kata mereka bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Benar saja, diruang ganti wanita, ada dua monster yang sedang mengamuk, ya sebut saja Kurapika dan Illumina atau Lulu, dua (bakal-calon) gadis Lucilfer itu menolak habis-habisan untuk berdandan, apalagi pakai gaun untuk pesta dansa malam nanti.<p>

"TIDAK MAU!", kata Kurapika saat ia sudah selesai dengan coklat valentine-nya, memang, coklatnya terlihat sangat bagus, tapi Kurapika menolak untuk berganti pakaian, apalagi saat dirinya disodori sebuah gaun berwarna biru langit selutut tanpa lengan dengan V-neck yang rendah, benar-benar akan mencoreng namanya sebagai Kurapika Hibiki yang tomboy, Amy si pemilik acara—sekaligus pacar Killua—tentu sudah tahu tabiat buruk dua tamunya itu, iapun menghela nafas dan menjentikkan jarinya,

"Latia, Anne, urus mereka", katanya pada dua pelayannya yang langsung mengambil kuda-kuda perang dengan dress ditangan masing-masing.

"AMYYYYYY, TEMAN MACAM APA KAUUUU?", protes Lulu keras saat ia diseret oleh salah satu pelayan itu kedalam ruang ganti baju, Alluka dan Shizuku hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan tampang polos dan tidak tahu harus kasihan pada siapa.

Beberapa waktu pun berlalu dan kemudian kelima gadis tersebut telah siap, ya walaupun dua diantaranya berwajah cemberut luar biasa, sedang satunya lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Amy, sebagai sang ratu acara, mengenakan tube dress sepaha warna merah lembut, bukan pink, tapi tidak mencolok juga, sebuah choker senada dengan bunga mawar besar disebelah kanannya melingkari lehernya, rambut pirangnya yang ikal panjang diikat satu disebelah kirinya, wajah manisnya dirias untuk pesta malam dan ia mengenakan high heels 5 centi saja, berwarna senada, gadis itu terlihat merah sekali mala mini.

Kemudian Kurapika, ya, tadi dressnya sudah dibahas, sebuah gaun malam berwarna biru langit dengan panjang selutut, berbahan ringan, yang sebenarnya membuatnya terlihat manis, sebuah rantai berwarna keperakan melingkar dipinggangnya, dan rambut pirangnya yang sekarang sudah mencapai bahunya hanya diikat setengah dibelakangnya, sepatu high heelsnya tidak jauh beda dari Amy, sekitar 5 centi juga, dan soal wajahnya, riasannya tampak natural, tentu dengan lipstick pink-peach yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Lulu, ya gadis itu tetap dibiarkan berpakaian gothic oleh Amy, yang sudah mempersiapkan sebuah gaun pendek model gothic lolita dengan kerah agak tinggi, dan sebuah pita dikerahnya, tangannya berbentuk puff dan semuanya berwarna hitam, oh ya, dia juga mengenakan sepatu boot hitam bertali tapi hanya sebatas betisnya, dan rambutnya coklatnya digulung begitu saja dengan aksesoris gothicnya, demikian juga dengan riasannya.

Shizuku, gadis itu memakai gaun sebetis berwarna pink kelabu dengan tali spagethi melingkar dibahunya, sebuah pita dan bunga juga melingkari pinggangnya, ia memakai pantofel ber-hak tinggi, dan sebuah scarf dilehernya, rambutnya ditata model French twist, dan wajahnya, cukup make-up natural saja.

Lalu Alluka, gadis manis itu mengenakan gaun berwarna merah hati dari beludru, model babydoll dengan sebuah bunga tersemat di dada kirinya, lengan gaun itu mencapai sikunya, dan gaunnya sendiri panjang sampai ke lututnya, ia memakai flat shoes model mary jane dan rambut panjangnya hanya disisir rapi dengan sebuah bando dari pita berada di kepalanya.

Kelima gadis itu langsung ditutup matanya dan dibimbing menuju ballroom, beberapa diantara mereka terlihat bersemu karena berdebar-debar apakah mereka bisa mengenali pasangan masing-masing atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Alunan musik lembut menggema diruangan itu, kelima gadis itu tampak memasuki ruangan dengan mata tertutup, begitu juga kelima pemuda yang matanya ditutup itu, mereka sudah tiba lebih dulu, karena tidak adanya keributan dan lagi persiapan laki-laki kan jauh lebih mudah dari perempuan.<p>

Kesepuluh orang itu telah berdiri berhadapan, dan mulai bersentuhan tangan, kalau dirasa tidak cocok, mereka boleh bergeser, dan kalau sudah merasa cocok, mereka boleh berpegangan tangan sehingga para pelayan akan membimbing mereka kearah lain, tapi tidak satupun boleh membuka mata mereka sampai semua selesai.

Sekitar 20 menit berlalu dan lagupun diganti, pertanda mereka boleh membuka ikatan mata tersebut dan mulai berdansa.

Kurapika membuka matanya tak percaya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tanda dikepalanya, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya, tapi langsung hilang begitu teringat akan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini,

"Kau terlihat manis", puji Chrollo tulus, diraihnya dagu gadis itu dan diciumnya bibir kekasihnya, lembut, lalu ia tersenyum dalam ciuman itu,

"Be my sweet valentine, Kurapika", bisiknya ditelinga gadis itu setelah ia menyudahi ciuman mereka, Kurapika tak menyahut, ia sebenarnya malu sekali, tapi tak satu kalimatpun mampu terlontar dari mulutnya, ia hanya terdiam seraya menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu kekasihnya itu.

"Lulu mau ngga jadi pacarku?", kata Mocha pelan dengan gaya kekanakannya yang khas, yang ditanya hanya tertunduk malu,

"Boleh saja", sahutnya singkat, ia memang kurang pandai berkata-kata, tapi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya mempunyai nilai kepastian dan Mocha tahu benar soal itu, keduanya lalu tertawa kecil namun geli demi menyudahi ketegangan yang sempat tercipta tadi.

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengatakannya pada yang lain juga", ujar Shalnark tegas, gadis bermata coklat didepannya hanya tersenyum polos,

"Iya, tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi kan?", tanyanya sambil menatap mata emerald kekasihnya itu,

"Tidak perlu", sahut pemuda itu.

Alluka jelas kaget saat melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya, itu bukan Onii-channya, tetapi malah Gon, sebuah binar bahagia terpendar dimata hitamnya,

"Gon-kun, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?", katanya sambil berdansa pelan, keduanya memang tidak ahli, tapi siapa bilang acara dansa ini seresmi itu?

"Eh, apa? Katakan saja", sahut Gon tak kalah polosnya, wajah Alluka pun seketika memerah, keberanian yang tadi sudah dikumpulkannya tiba-tiba saja menguap,

'Ayo berjuang Alluka!', tiba-tiba terdengar suara Nanika, Alluka pun menarik nafas panjang,

"Sepertinya…aku menyukaimu", katanya sedikit terbata-bata, gadis itu lalu menunduk malu, jantungnya bergemuruh sangat kencang,

"Hmm…sepertinya aku juga suka Alluka", balas Gon singkat, pipi gadis itu semakin memerah,

"Jadi kita pacaran?", tanya Alluka polos,

"Hehe, sepertinya begitu", sahut Gon santai, wajah mereka lalu sama-sama bersemu merah,

"Mmmm…lalu kalau pacaran pertama kali itu ngapain?", tanya Alluka lagi, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia menyatakan perasaanya,

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu", jawab Gon lagi, beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua malah sama-sama tertawa,

"Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali", kata Gon sambil menunjuk wajah Alluka,

"Ahahaha, wajahmu juga", balas gadis itu sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

"Lihat, kita berhasil Killua", ujar Amy bangga, tangannya melingkar dileher pemuda berambut putih itu,

"Iya, kau memang gadis pintar", puji Killua pada gadis bergaun merah itu,

"Iya dong, tapi kamu juga hebat", Amy balas memuji kekasihnya itu, merekapun sama-sama tersenyum bangga pada pasangannya, lalu Killua mencium Amy pelan,

"Thanks ya, soal villa-nya", ujar pemuda itu,

"Tentu, anything for you", sahut Amy lagi dengan nada senang.

* * *

><p>End words,<p>

Review Please~


End file.
